Whiskey Lullaby
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: a songfic. Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. jess&rory.


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**AN: **This song is called "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Praisley. It's a really pretty song if you've ever heard it and it just made think of Rory and Jess. It's really depressing and I switched the 'he' and 'she' parts around. (If you've ever heard this song you should understand. If you've never heard it then just ignore that last part)

**He put her out**

**Like the burning end of a cigarette**

**He broke her heart**

**She spent her whole life trying to forget**

He had left her. That was years ago; but still, she couldn't get over him. _Jess_. She knew that she would never get over him for the rest of her life. She had never loved any one as much as she had loved him; but he left her. She was going to be alone for the rest of her life. She tried to forget him, tried to move on, but she just couldn't she would never be in love again. She was broken. She had been broken ever since he had left her.

**We watched her drink her pain away**

**A little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough**

**To get him off her mind**

**Until the night**

Rory didn't know when she started to develop her alcoholic problem. It seemed as though she went from having a beer once in a while to staying home drinking for days. She used alcohol to get him off her mind. It had helped a little; but when she got sober she felt ten times worse. She realized that she couldn't go on living like this. She had nothing. She never got back together with her mom, she never went back to Yale, she just kept spiraling downwards and when her grandparents insisted that she get help, she moved out; started a new life. She hadn't talked to anyone from her past in years. One night, she finally decided she wasn't going to keep living like this. She had to end it.

**She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life was short**

**But this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said "I'll love him till I die"**

**And when we buried her beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

The girl that she had been living with found her one night. She had no idea that she was depressed nevertheless suicidal. Then again they hadn't been paying much attention to her in a while. She did, though, remember her talking about her old town, Stars Hollow. She tracked her mother down, contacted her and told her everything. All her mother did was burst out into tears and wouldn't stop crying. When she was starting to get worried, she heard a man enter the room and take the phone away from Lorilai. Then she told her everything and he took care of it. He didn't know what else to do.

**The rumors flew**

**But nobody knew how much he blamed himself**

**For years and years**

**He tried to hide the whiskey on his breath**

Jess had moved back to Stars Hollow when he was twenty-two. He had had enough of the big city and actually started to miss the small town. When he found out about Rory, he couldn't believe it. He had never guessed in a thousand years that she would do something like that; and he blamed himself. He had broken her heart. That was apparently when she had started to fall apart. The only girl he had ever loved was dead. And it was his fault.

**  
He finally drank his pain away**

**A little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough**

**To get her off his mind**

**Until the night**

He knew he was an alcoholic. He just couldn't stand the pain of knowing the he was the reason that she was dead; and alcohol made him forget. Some time over the years he got sick of it. He wanted to end his life.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**Clinging to her picture for dear life**

**We laid him next to her beneath the willow**

**While the angels sing a whiskey lullaby**


End file.
